The Shadow Zone Which Kuroko Has
by yummycake110
Summary: When the beast inside of Kuroko is released, is there any way to trap the beast again? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN WHAT OC I CREATE.
1. Chapter 1

During Seirei's practice, a boy with jet black hair and light brown eyes showed up at the doorway. He had a smug smile on his face and began to walk toward a certain blue haired player.

"Hey Kuroko~ Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yamamoto Hiroshi, stay away from me. Just leave me alone and go away." said Kuroko while trembling visibly.

"I see that you don't have _them_ or the Generation of Miracles protecting you now, do you?" said Hiroshi while smiling a self-satisfied smile.

Kuroko's eyes widened and stared at Hiroshi with a look of pure terror in his eyes. Seiren looked at Kuroko confused by the bluenette's sudden fear at the stranger.

"Should I tell then why they lost their last match, Kuroko? Should I?"

"Stop. Don't say it."

"It's all because of Kuroko."

"What are you talking about? We didn't lose because of Kuroko. He's the reason why we were even able to play so far into the tournament." said a puzzled Kagami.

"I guess I really should tell you guys…"

Don't say it. Please Hiroshi. I'm begging you. Don't do this again. Please."

"…It's all because Kuroko didn't use his zone."

"Kuroko doesn't have a zone. What are you even talking about? Even if he did have a zone, he would've used it during our game, right Kuroko?" said a confused Kagami while he and Seiren stared expectantly at Kuroko who was staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry Kagami…" apologized Kuroko with a pained expression on his face and his voice cracking at the last syllable.

Seiren was shocked but slowly the shock transformed into rage and hurt. A rage so unmistakable that Kuroko recognized it. A hurt so painful that it affected Kuroko as if a thousand needles were poking into his heart.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US! WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT!" roared an enraged Kagami whose eyes burned with the intensity of a tiger.

"We could've won, Kuroko, why?" question Hyuuga with a look of pure hurt and resentment.

"You knew what that game meant to us, but you still chose to not use your zone? Why Kuroko? Why?" said a heartbroken Kiyoshi.

One by one the basketball team flooded Kuroko with painful word similar to the words Kagami, Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi spouted. At the end, Riko looked at Kuroko with a look of pure hatred and hissed at him, "You've disappointed me, Kuroko…" Kuroko glared an intense glare at Hiroshi who gave Kuroko a smug look.

"Oi, Kuroko! Show us your zone." demanded a furious Kagami.

"I'm sorry but I can't. It's too dangerous."

_Flashback_

The coach and the Generation of Miracles stared at Kuroko in fright. Kuroko had become a complete demon. He had completely annihilated the Generation of Miracles with a score of 40-0 in a 5-on1 game against him. Kuroko had become a completely different person. His eyes were expressionless and cold. His face was even more blank than usual except for a smug look occasionally during the 10 minute game. Afraid, Momoi had made a wise choice and called _them_ saying that Kuroko was getting out of control in the zone. Immediately, _they _arrive carrying a duffel bag full of medical and protection supplies. The oldest one held down Kuroko while wearing a pair of gloves. The second oldest one electrocuted Kuroko with the Taser and the third one injected into Kuroko a shot. After that, the Generation of Miracles was warned to never make Kuroko go into his zone again. To this day, they still remember and fear the monster sleeping inside the phantom player.

_End of Flashback_

Kuroko looked up to see Seirin looking at him with hatred and disgust. The realization hit Kuroko. Hiroshi had achieved his goal. He turned everyone against Kuroko. That realization was enough to break the restrictions on Kuroko's zone. Kuroko could feel himself being immersed into his uncontrollable zone. He looked up at Seirin with his hollow, cold eyes and said to them harshly, "5-on-1 against me."


	2. Chapter 2

Momoi Satsuki was planning to visit Kuroko to cheer him up after losing the game. As the pink haired girl walked closer and closer to the Seirin gym, she felt a familiar dark aura that cause a shiver down her spine. _It's happening again. Please I hope I'm not too late. _Momoi ran all the way to Seiren's gym while texting _them _the Generation of Miracles. _It's happening again. And it's stronger than last time by a lot. Bring whoever is with you now. Call your strongest players. Seiren won't last more than 5 minutes. Please hurry! _Fortunately, all of them were in Tokyo near Seiren because they had come to watch some basketball matches or they were already in Tokyo...

_Kise_

His smiling face turned grim as he read the text from Momoi. He immediately stood up and told his captain to call all of the regulars to go to Seirin immediately and to follow him in a commanding voice which rivaled Akashi's. He sprinted out of the fast food restaurants with Kasamatsu trying to follow him sprinting to Seiren. Kise ignored all the fangirls who were asking him for autographs and waving to him and continued to run at a pace that could get him into the most prestigious track and field teams.

_Midorima_

Midorima dropped his lucky item and ran out of the store. He yelled at Takao to follow him and to leave the cart. As he was sprinting toward Seirin, his worried teammate tried to ask him what was going on but Midorima completely ignored him and ran even faster. As he was running, he called his sempais saying that he needed help and to meet him at the Seiren gym. The sempais were worried because Shintaro had never asked for a favor from them and he sounded scared and worried. The regulars of the team all hurried to Seiren.

_Aomine_

Wakamatsu, Imayoshi, and Sakurai watched Aomine in shock as his usual nonchalant look on his face became a look of absolute fear. It was a face that worried them. Aomine looked at his phone again and looked at the basketball players with him. He told them in a firm voice to follow him and then ran as if his life depended on it. His confused teammates were worried and ran after him.

_Murasakibara_

The giant purple haired giant stopped eating his candy bar and dropped it. HImuro looked at him in surprise because he had never seen Murasakibara drop his food on the floor purposely. Murasakibara immediately began to run like a track star down the block and his confused and worried teammate ran after him. Atsushi called the rest of the Yosen former and present regulars to meet him in Seiren. The sempais who were shopping in the nearby shopping district sensed something wrong and rushed over to Seiren. Bystanders parted the way for Murasakibara as he was sprinting down the road with Himuro following him about 2 meters after.

_Akashi_

Akashi stood up abruptly with an eye twitch that the uncrowned generals noticed immediately. The red haired captain said in a frightening voice to get into the car. The uncrowned generals obeyed because it was a voice ten times more commanding than usual. Akashi told them to change into their basketball clothes which they always carried around in a duffel bag.

_Them_

Kuroko's brothers read the text and immediately got what they needed from their emergency supply kit that they kept in their cars in case anything like this ever happened. They each drove to Seiren and prepared the supplies they each needed. They told Momoi that they would be there in about 45 minutes and to distract Kuroko with a 5 minute warm up and 7 minute games.

_Seirin_

Kagami felt the intense aura around Kuroko and felt the need to hide. He knew that something was very wrong about Kuroko. The basketball player looked at his lifeless cold and harsh eyes and his blank face and saw it when there was a smirk on Kuroko's face. There was no doubt about it; Kuroko had become a basketball playing demon who strived to win even more than the Generation of Miracles combined.

_Hiroshi_

As Kuroko was being immersed into the zone, Hiroshi smirked and had a smug look on his face. But when Kuroko was completely immersed into his zone, his smug look turned into a look of terror. _Kuroko's zone wasn't this strong before. What happened? _Immediately, Hiroshi had regretted what he had done to Kuroko to make him turn into this beast.


	3. Chapter 3

Momoi ran into the gym at looked at the sight before her in fear. Luckily, the match had not started yet.

"What have you done!? You have released the beast and who knows if we are going to be able to trap it again?!" hissed Momoi to Riko. "I'm taking charge now."

Riko tried to object that this was her team and that Momoi had no say in this, but one look from the pink haired girl and Riko knew that this situation was out of control already. Rio looked at Seiren and told them that Momoi would be in charge and to listen to her.

"Well Momoi, isn't it nice to see you again? I haven't seen you since the last time Kuroko let me of my restrictions." said Kuroko while smirking at the girl who began trembling when he spoke.

"You're a monster. Get out of Tetsu's body…"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. It's been too long since I was able to roam the world again in his body."

Momoi turned away and told them, "5 minute warm-up, get started."

In the middle of the warm-up, the Generation of Miracles arrived at the doorway huffing and puffing from sprinting to the gym. They saw Kuroko, who was making perfect three pointers, hook shots, and lay ups, and knew that it was really happening. The beast inside Kuroko was warming-up at an intense level. He had a speed faster than Aomine and Kise, brute strength stronger than Murasakibara, shooting accuracy and range more accurate and longer than Midorima, and a plating style more heartless than Akashi's. When they saw Kuroko warming-up, they began o cringe n fear. Kise fell to the ground and banged his fists on the gym floor crying that they were too late. Aomine punched the wall and yelled, "Shit! Not again!" Midorima was trembling as he saw what the monster was capable of. Murasakibara was frozen in fear with tears coming out of his eyes as he whispered to himself, "Kuro-chin is a monster." Akashi began to breathe heavily and his eye twitched even more vigorously.

Their teammates and Seirin looked at the Generation of Miracles with a worried and scared expression. _What did Hiroto awaken and how were they going to face it if the aces of prestigious sports school were so scared?_

"It's been a while since we've met, Ryouta. Have you missed me, Daiki? How have you been doing, Shintaro. It seems you have improved, Atsushi. Well, if it isn't the almighty emperor himself, Akashi Seijuro." said Kuroko with a dark aura around him and a snarky attitude.

The Generation of Miracles began quivering with fear and could not speak to the teal haired boy at all. Their teammates were worried at the state of their aces and looked at the phantom player. They looked at him and soon found themselves shivering although not as much as the Generation of Miracles.

"Well, it seems like you brought some teammates to help you, too, haven't you? You know that it is useless." said Kuroko with a smirk while turning away and walking to continue his warm-up.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan, are you okay? Talk to me?"

"Kise, are you going to be fine? Answer me, Kise!"

"Aomine! Aomine! Why aren't you talking back to him! Aomine!"

"Atsushi! Atsushi! Here's your favorite snacks! Atsushi! Look at me!"

"Please answer us, Akashi! Please, Akashi! Akashi!"

The teammates futilely tried to get their teammates out of their trances. Seiren watched the other players in shock. _What happened? Is it Kuroko?_ Seiren then realized that forcing Kuroko into using his zone was a very serious matter.

"Warm-ups are over! Seirin get over here! Furihata! Fukada! Kawahara! Koganei! Tsuchida!"

"Wait! What! Why are we playing?!"

"You guys will be the _sacrifices_ so that I can see how much stronger Tetsu's zone got."

As the game continued, she grew more and more worried. _Tetsu's zone grew stronger more than a tenfold._ After three minutes, the players' morality and hearts were crushed. In three minutes the score was 20-0 with Kuroko winning. Momoi immediately changed the players with Kagami, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Mitobe, and Izuki. She warned than that in the zone, Kuroko had his own Eagle eye, Emperor Eye, and Hawk eye. After sending them into the game, she rushed to the Generation of Miracles whose teammates were still trying to snap them out of their trance.

"Don't be scared. _They_ are coming too. We just need to hold him off" said Satsuki with a slightly trembling voice.

The Generation of Miracles snapped out of the state and looked up at their former manager.

"Go get dressed with your teammates. Separate yourselves into teams of 5. It doesn't matter if you have the Emperor eye of Hawk eye, Kuroko has it too. Hurry, Seiren can't hold on anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

They separated themselves into the teams quite quickly after changing. Team A is Kasamatsu, Kimura,Sakurai, Nebuya, and Himuro. Team B is Hayaka, Takao, Reo, Wakamatsu, and Miyaji. Team C would be Moriyama, Otsubo, Kobori, Imayoshi, and Hayama. The Generation of Miracles was reincarnated as a team to play against Kuroko. As the players who have never encountered Kuroko in his zone walked out of the locker rooms, the saw the dreadful state of Seirin. _What happened in the five minutes we were gone? _thought the players. Hyuuga jumped and tried to make his signature shots but failed even though he was in Clutch mode. Kuroko jumped up as soon as the ball was out of his hands and made an easy layup on the other side of the court. Kagami got the ball and was ready to dunk it in. As he jumped up, Kuroko jumped in front of him blocking the basketball while stealing the ball. Kuroko dribbled down the court at a leisurely pace. Kiyoshi stepped up as the defense trying to block Kuroko. Kuroko jumped higher than Kiyoshi, higher than Kagami, and then shot the ball. _Swish _"Like I said, you guys are good, but not good enough" As Mitobe positioned himself to make a hook shot, Kuroko sped in front of the silent player and stole the ball from his hands. Kuroko easily made a three pointer so fast that Kiyoshi could not even respond. Izuki tried to use his Eagle eye to see Kuroko but failed. _I can't even see Kuroko! Where did he go?!_ Kuroko gave his teammate a smirk and said to him, "My misdirection is too strong for you Eagle eye." Kuroko disappeared and then took the ball from Izuki and made an easy shot. As the game continued, Seirin's hears were being crushed more and more. Their eyes were empty. Their souls were gone.

"This is why he is a monster…" whispered Aomine.

The players who had never seen Kuroko in his zone turned and looked expectantly at the Generation of Miracles huddled together.

"He will finish his opponents without a second thought." said Kise seriously.

"He does it in a way that traumatizes his opponent. He does it effortlessly and doesn't stop until you are on your knees begging him." said Murasakibara looking as if he had experienced it before.

"His powers overshadow ours in every single way. We can only wait until he is satisfied with crushing us." said Midorima while looking at the floor.

"He is even more heartless than me. At least I don't play them 1-on-5 and then crush them like this. He is the master of psychological traumatizing. Do you see that? He is attacking each of their strong points and then making them feel weak and unneeded." said Akashi while looking scared. "He is only using Seiren as a warm-up. He is using Seiren as an example of what will happen to us."

The others watched Kuroko play in horror. They saw his cold eyes and his mouth saying harsh words to the Seirin players as he was slowly diminishing their soul and hearts. At the end of the 7 minute match, Seiren collapsed the moment they got off the court while Kuroko stood there not sweating at all and smirking at Team A. Momoi issued a 1 minute intermission and warned Team A, "He is NOT Kuroko. He will break you. Be careful. Play your best unless you want to be crushed. He is on the level of the NBA. You have to use your numbers against him."

Kuroko smiled a devilish grin at Team A. "You're next."


	5. Chapter 5

Kasamatsu could feel the pressure from Kuroko. Kuroko was smiling maniacally and passed the point guard effortlessly whispering into Kasamatsu's ear teasingly, "Is that all you got, Kasamtsu-sempai~" Kimura tried to make a shot but Kuroko jumped up and smacked it to the ground, "Oh, I guess that height really is nothing much." singsonged Kuroko. Sakurai was making one of his shots in his clutch mode and it was almost at the basket. Kuroko looked at the boy and smugly said to him with a smirk, "Close," and ran to the basket and jumped up to catch the ball as it almost went in the hoop, "but not close enough." Kuroko dribbled down to the other side of the court. He got into position to shoot and Nebuya jumped up to block him. It was a fake and Kuroko dribbled past the center and made the shot. He looked at the center that fell to the floor and said to him, "Monkeys don't play basketball." Finally, Team A manages to keep the ball for more than 10 seconds and passed it to Himuro. Kuroko walked up to the teenager who was about to shoot and told him from behind, "You really do have a beautiful form, but it doesn't matter if the ball won't go into the basket." Kuroko sped ahead and used his misdirection and as Himuro was about to shoot it, the ball magically disappeared with Kuroko, who said, "Keep your eyes on the ball, and made an easy three pointer. The game continued in an similar fashion with Kuroko dominating on the court with a score of 30-0. At the end of the seven minutes, Kuroko looked at the teams watching him.

"Ahh. Those two matches were a nice warm up don't you think?" asked Kuroko while looking at the two teams whose hearts and souls he had just crushed.

Team A and Seirin looked as if they were going to die. Their everything was crushed. Their skills that they practiced for years were defeated as a warm up for a single player.

"I guess I really should thank you guys for releasing me into this world after people put so much effort into containing me, Seirin and Hiroshi. Thank you from the very bottom of my cold, dead heart." said Kuroko while grinning like a maniac.

"Stay away from them. They can't handle you power, monster." growled Momoi as she stood in between Kuroko and them.

For about half a minute, Kuroko regained consciousness from his zone. His eyes turned back into the eyes of Kuroko and his expression softened.

He fell to the floor and clutched Momoi's leg, "Tell my brothers to hurry up. I can't hold him back any longer. I will try to hold him back but it's too much for me. I've been holding back more than half his power for about 15 minutes already, Momoi. I need them to hurry. I need them to bring _her_." said Kuroko weakly as he held Momoi's ankle.

Kuroko then was immersed into his once again. Kuroko _tched_ and said to Momoi while smiling smugly, "It seems that Kuroko is losing control over me. I can feel my power rushing through me now. It's stronger.

The other players watched in horror. _Kuroko has been holding back! What would happen if Kuroko couldn't hold him back anymore?! That was less than half his power! Then what is his true power!_

Kuroko then began to walk toward Hiroshi.

"Brace yourself."

Kuroko brought his arm up and then Hiroshi saw Kuroko's fist coming closer to his face. Hiroshi cringed in fear and then closed his eyes. The other players gasped and some of them closed their eyes. Hiroshi could feel any pain and then opened his eyes and breathed shaky breaths. He say Kuroko's bony fist two centimeters away from his face. Kuroko then smiled insanely and said in a singsong voice, "Just kidding." Everyone in the room thought the same thing as Kuroko laughed. _He's crazy._ Kuroko then turned back and walked toward the court.

Then at the half court line, he turned back, smiled, and said to Team B, "Come. Come and let me crush you."

* * *

Himuro knew from his experience with Kuroko that this was not enough for the monster. For the first time since he came to Japan, Himuro called his sempai at Yosen and Alex for help.


	6. Chapter 6

Wei Lui, Kenichi Okamura, Kensuke Fukui, and Alex knew that something was wrong. It must be an emergency. Himuro had never called them, never less ask for help. Even on the phone, they could sense the fear. His voice was shaky, he was breathing heavily, it was practically screaming emergency. The semapis and Alex met each other in the train station and got together and rushed to Seiren. They opened the gym doors and saw a frightful sight. Seiren, Kasamtsu, Kimura, Sakurai, Nebuya, and Himuro on the floor, sitting against the wall with their eyes looked dead and empty.

"Taiga, Tatsuya, what happened?" asked Alex worriedly.

Kagami and Himuro just stared at her blankly and pointed to the basketball court and whispered, "There is a monster…"

Alex and Yosen turned around to see a beast. Kuroko was on the court and he was crushing the basketball players. Takao tried to pass to Reo but all of a sudden the ball disappeared. Then the ball reappeared as it went through the basketball hoop. Kuroko looked back at Takao and said to him, "Too slow~" Hayakawa jumped and shot but Kuroko jumped effortless and said to him, "I only want to touch the basketball. That way I can crush both of you at once." and grinned manically. The ball missed the target and Wakamtsu jumped up to get the rebound. Kuroko jumped up and caught the ball first and turned to say to him with a teasing sound in his voice, "Aww. You jumped too late." Miyaji got the basketball and began to dribble but Kuroko used his misdirection to steal it back. He then dribbled back toward Miyaji and then used Ankle break on the small forward of Shutoku. Miyaji then fell to the ground while writhing in pain. Momoi blew the whistle willing the match to stop. She stopped the match and then began to examine Miyaji.

"There is no way you can play now. Your ankle is sprained and it will take two weeks to heal."

Momoi began to look up to look for a substitute and her eyes fell on Yosen's players. She pointed at Fukui and told him, "Come here. You're playing now."

Himuro looked Fukui straight in the eye and weakly said, "Play your hardest. You will be crushed completely if you don't. Be careful. He's a monster."

Fukui began to play in the game. He began to think of plays and how to take the ball. One of his teammates passed him the ball. He got into a shooting position and then began to shoot. As soon as the ball was in their air, Kuroko jumped and smacked it down. "You think too much. Get this into that brain of yours. I will crush you." said Kuroko smugly as he dribbled away with the ball he just stole. The game ended with a score of 40-0 in Kuroko's favor. Team B was utterly crushed. Even Fukui who was playing only for the last three minutes looked dead. The players shuddered at the thought of the monster.

Kuroko smirked and said to Momoi and the Generation of Miracles, "Remember the monster you faced last time? Yea, he's coming back. And he's stronger now. This is only a mere shadow of the monster you faced. I can feel it. Kuroko's losing control. Before he loses control completely, I'll let him have a word with you. I'm feeling nicer today."

Kuroko's eyes regained some feelings and his facial expression became softer.

He looked at the Generation of Miracles and croaked, "Arisu. Get Arisu here. I need her. I'm losing consciousness. Arisu…"

Then he the beast reappeared. He snickered at the Generation of Miracles who was looking at him in fear. Aomine flipped open his phone.

"Arisu, we need you here at Seiren. Tetsu did it again. He needs you. You can't leave him alone like this. Tetsu will freak out again. He needs your love to live. Please. Come and help him. He's going out of control." Aomine said the words and begged for the girl to help them control Kuroko. The girl was shocked for Aomine to beg this way. _It must be really serious this time. _

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Just hold him off until then.

Aomine hung up and then looked at the rest of the players. "15 more minutes. Then the ones who can control Tetsu will be here. 15 more minutes of playing…"


	7. Chapter 7

Alex stared at the monster before her in complete horror. _Kuroko has no weak spots. His stamina is so immense that it overshadows the Generation of Miracles. His speed beats Hayama. He is so deep in the zone that there is almost no chance of pulling back out. His misdirection is stronger than ever. His playing style is like a combination of every basketball player he played against. He can defend like Murasakibara. His form is better than Tatsuya. His desire to play is more than Taiga. He forced open the doors to the zone. He already reached the second- no the third door of the zone already. He really is a monster! _

Momoi saw the look of horror on Alex's face and said to her, "He's not at his full potential yet. We will never win against him. We just need to distract him until his brothers and Arisu get here. But there is one good part: he will never hurt anyone outside of basketball. Outside of basketball, the beast inside of Tetsu will calm down. If he isn't in a basketball game, he will not hurt you even if you hurt him."

* * *

Momoi sensed the growth of power from Kuroko. He really was losing control. 1-on-5 won't be good enough. He needed an 8-on-1. "Team C will have 3 more people. Alex, Wei Lui, and Okamura will play as an addition. It will be a 8-on-1 now. 5-on-1 won't be able to satisfy Kuroko anymore." Team C gulped with fear and bravely walked out to the court.

Kuroko looked at Team C and Momoi and snickered. "I guess you know that five players can't satisfy me anymore. I want to play a little more seriously now."

Momi glared at Kuroko and blew the whistle to signal that the match will begin.

Kuroko got the ball first from the tip off and ran towards the other side of the court. He did a quick cross over and passed Wei Lui who was on defense. Then he jumped higher than Okamura who was at the center position. "I guess that Yosen was just a name. Nothing special for defense." Moriyama shot the basketball and while it was in the air, Kuroko jumped up and then grabbed the ball. "It's not going to go in anyways. Don't try." Otsubo went and tried to rebound one of the shots that Team C missed but Kuroko jumped and rebounded the ball first. "Your height it nothing." snickered the monster. Kobori went back on defense and tried to defend Kuroko. Kuroko expertly weaved his way through Kobori, Okamura, and Wei Lui. "You will never be able to beat me in offense or defense." said Kuroko as he easily shot the basketball and made a swish. Imayoshi was dribbling when Kuroko used his misdirection and stole it from him. Kuroko looked at Imayoshi smugly and said to him while throwing a glance at his broken teammates, "You can't do anything without them." Hayama began to use his lighting dribble with all five fingers. Kuroko effortlessly stole the ball. He hissed at the Uncrowned General, "Your speed really is too slow." Alex gained possession of the ball. She expertly handled it due to her experience in the WNBA. Kuroko smiled and said, "At least I can have a little bit of fun." Kuroko went towards Alex and then stole the ball as she was about to shoot. Alex reacted quickly and began to defend him. Alex suddenly felt an immense addition of intensity. Kuroko ran with Alex defending him. He out powered her and jumped and made a dunk. "Oh well, I guess Kuroko is losing control." The game ended 45-0.

* * *

Momoi and the Generation of Miracles felt the door of the zone open again. Kuroko has passed the third door. Momoi texted Kuroko's brothers, "_The monster is coming out. We can't control him anymore."_

* * *

Kuroko's brothers were almost there. They were about seven minutes away, the same amount of time as a match. They began to mix the necessary chemicals together. They made three doses and got ready to use the Taser.

* * *

Arisu called Aomine as she ran to Seirin. She was also seven minutes away.

"Aomine, I can feel the doors of the zone be opened again. I don't know if I can stop him completely this time. I can only weaken him."

Aomine hung up the phone and walked out to the court. The clash between the Miracles and the Monster began.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone felt the intensity in the gym. There were clouds of tension. Everyone couldn't help but stare at the players on the court. They were attracting the attention of the players on the benches. They seemed like monsters. They ran back and forth, the passed and shot, the blocked and jumped. _They were in the zone. _

Each and every one of the Generation of Miracles was in the zone. Kise's copying ability went so far that he could copy techniques that he had seen in the NBA or he had played against. Midorima's shooting accuracy became a perfect score. Aomine's playing became wilder, more unpredictable. Murasakibara's defense became an iron wall. Akashi's skills were even more refined, and his passes united the team. They were really in the zone. They became beasts.

The players off the court gawked at the sight. They stared in terror and admiration. The Generation of Miracles were amazing to a point where it was scary. They were entranced in the amazingness of the basketball players. It seemed as if they were glowing.

Then Momoi noticed something. Aomine's leg was more strained than usual. Kise's ears were bright red. Midorima's left hand was twitching. Murasakibara's neck began to look pale. Akashi had an eye twitch. Momoi knew what was going on immediately and called a time-out. _They are reaching their limit! _

"Stop! Stop! Stop playing! Get out of the zone! You're reaching your limit! Dai-chan! Ki-chan! Midorin! Murasakibara! Akashi! Stop playing! You'll hurt yourself! Just stop!"

The basketball players looked at Kuroko in horror. He had brought the Generation of Miracles to their limit!

"Stop! Please st-"

"Shut up, Satsuki! We need to do this! Give it to us!" yelled Aomine furiously.

Momoi widened her eyes. "No. No, you guys can't be thinking about that. You guys can't do that. You aren't ready for that yet. It's not your fault that there's a monster inside of Tetsu. It's not your fault." Momoi began to have tears streaming out of her eyes.

"It is our fault! We made him like this!" cried Kise as he began to cry.

"We are the reason he's like this!" cried Midorima.

"Kuro-chin needs us, Momoi. We need to use it." said Murasakibara as he had a serious face.

"Give it to us. I know you always keep it in your bag, Satsuki. Give it to us." commanded Akashi.

Momoi looked up to find Akashi with tears in his eyes. "Please, Satsuki. It's our fault so let us fix it." Akashi held out his hand.

Momoi reached into her bag and her hand trembled. She took out five needles. Each needle had a liquid inside that was the same color of the person's hair color. Each Miracle took a needle. All together, they injected the needle inside and inserted the liquid inside them.

They could all feel the power spreading inside of them. Everyone in the gym could feel it. They felt the power coming from the Generation of Miracles. The Generation of Miracles headed back to the court. Momoi grimanced and took out five more needles. She handed a purple one to Himuro. She gave Kasamatsu a yellow one. She gave Reo a needle with a red liquid in it. She gave Takao a green needle. Then she kept a blue one for herself. She looked at each person she handed a needle to.

"When the match is finished, inject the liquid into your teammate. They need it."

Momoi then walked away.

Kuroko saw the scene in between Momoi and the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko began to laugh.

"I guess I need to be serious then."

For a moment, Kuroko turned back to normal. Then he looked at the Generation of Miracle and said to them, "I'm sorry. I'm too weak." Then Kuroko had a spasm and began to cough.

Then he got back up. There was a crazy look in his eyes. There was a dark aura far more powerful than before radiating Kuroko. Kuroko looked at the basketball players and chuckled. Then he looked at Hiroshi. Hiroshi cringed in fear of the demon. Kuroko made a gesture to Hiroshi. It was a victory symbol. Kuroko had finally completely lost control over the monster. Kuroko then turned back to the Generation of Miracles.

"The Kuroko Tetsuya you knew doesn't exist anymore. I finally have control now. Look at the monster you guys have created." Kuroko laughed and then got into a position to play basketball. "I really hope that I don't have _too _much fun."

They all felt it. The door to the last level of the zone was being opened. It was being opened by Kuroko.


	9. Chapter 9

The Generation of Miracles could feel their blood pumping. Their eyes were bloodshot and their muscles were straining. It would only be a matter of time before their body passed its limits and collapsed. So far, they were on par with Kuroko. But Kuroko went further and further into his zone. He was truly a monster. Then the Generation of Miracles felt it in their bodies. They were reaching their limits. Kuroko knew it too. Kuroko smiled and snickered at the Generation of Miracles.

"Not so tough anymore are you?"

Kuroko stole the ball and then dribbled down the court. He made an lay-up and then walked back to defend.

"You guys were good, but not good enough for me."

Kuroko then began to play seriously. Midrima jumped and shot a three pointer with a high arc. Kuroko jumped up with ease and then grabbed the ball in the air. "Practice your shooting more, Midorima. But this is your limit anyways." Aomine got the ball and then began to play his street basketball style. Kuroko easily stole it from the tanned bluenette and then scored easily using his misdirection. "Your street basketball is nothing, Aomine. I have my very own style of playing that is superior to yours." Kise stepped up to defend using Seiho's defensive stance. Kuroko passed him u=with a simple cross over and made another three-pointer exactly like Midorima's. "You're still just a copycat, Kise. You can never become the original. My copying abilities are far more skilled then yours." Kuroko had a fast break down to the other side of the court where Murasakibara was defending. Kuroko jumped to shoot and Murasakibara jumped alongside Kuroko to block him. Suddenly, Murasakibara was falling and Kuroko was still in the air. Kuroko dunked the ball and then jumped down gracefully. "You're just like a monkey. Jumping wildly while getting nothing done. You're a failure of a center." Finally Kuroko faced off Akashi. Akashi was dribbling down and Kuroko took the ball. Kuroko made a shot and then turned back to face Akashi. "You're still the same as ever, Akashi. The emperor is nothing without his followers. Without trust in others, the emperor is bound to fail. That's what you are. A fallen emperor." The Generation of Miracles really was reaching their limits. Their arms and legs were trembling visibly and they began to twitch. Momoi noticed this immediately.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop this! You're just going to hurt yourselves!" cried the pink haired manager.

The Generation of Miracles ignored the pink haired girl and continued to play. The basketball players off the court were amazed and terrified at the same time. Although they were just watching, their blood was pumping from the intensity of the game and they were watching their every movement. They really were monsters. The Generation of Miracles really were in their own league.

* * *

At the end of the seven minutes, the Generation of Miracles lost with a score of 50-25. When they bowed that's when it happened. They all collapsed and began to spasm and cried out in pain.

Momoi saw this and then knew it was time. "Move! Go inject the needle into the players!"

Kasamatsu, Himuro, Reo, Takao, and Momoi rushed out to the basketball court and quickly injected the needle into their arm. They injected the liquid and the Generation of Miracles felt the liquid spreading inside their body. They spasm even more and cried bloodcurdling cries. At last, their breathing began to turn normal again and they had the energy to stand again. Miraculously, they returned to how they were before they injected the medicine. They were a tad weaker and were exhausted but overall, they were fine.

* * *

In the middle of the chaos, nobody noticed three men coming in the gym. Suddenly, a man rammed into Kuroko knocking him to the floor. Momoi immediately noticed and screamed, "Hold Kuroko down!" Kagami and Kiyoshi held down the teal haired boy with the man who knocked him down. A second man came out with a taser and electrocuted Kuroko. Kuroko calmed down and then a third man appeared. He had several needles in his pocket. He took out the needles and then began to inject them into Kuroko. The man widened his eyes.

"No, no. It's not enough for him. He still can't calm down." said the last man.

Kuroko smirked at the men who just entered. "Of course it isn't enough, Aniki. I haven't been released in so long. Kuroko is in the zone too deep. I must congratulate you though. You got him out of two layers of the zone." said the monster mockingly.

Everyone stared at the monster before them in horror. How could he even stay in the zone after so many injections? Suddenly the door slammed open. There was a girl who was huffing and puffing at the entrance. She had jet black hair and piercing green eyes. She ran into the gym and then hugged Kuroko.

"It's okay Kuroko. It's all going to be okay. Release your sadness. I'm here now. Don't worry. I came to get you back. Remember me? I'm Arisu. I need you in my life, Kuroko so don't leave me. I love you. I will always love you even if nobody else does. I will always love you. Just remember that." soothed the girl as she hugged Kuroko and stroked his soft, teal hair.

Kuroko's expression changed and became softer. He weakly said, "I love you, too, Arisu. I'm back."

Kuroko then collapsed and then an ambulance came to get him.

The Generation of Miracles, Kuroko's brothers, and Arisu looked at everyone.

"I guess we should really tell you why Kuroko is like this."


	10. Chapter 10

_Flashback_

Kuroko gathered the Generation of Miracles in the gym.

"Come back to practice. Stop being like this. You've become completely different people. Please, come back." said Kuroko desperately.

One by one, the Generation of Miracles turned their backs on Kuroko.

"No need. I've already surpassed Kurokochi." stated Kise as he started walking towards the exit.

"I don't need practice. My skills are good enough." declared Midorima as he followed Kise.

"Kuro-chin is weak. If you don't have talent, don't play." said Murasakibara lazily as he began to follow Midorima and Kise.

"Our victory is predetermined." said Akashi as he turned toward the door.

"Basketball isn't a challenge anymore. We have no opponents worthy of us." said Aomine as he began to follow the rest of the Generation of Miracles. "By the way, I don't want your pass anymore. After all, the only one who can beat me is me."

Finally, something inside Kuroko snapped. Kuroko finally knew that everyone abandoned him. All of his emotions that were bottled up inside of him burst through the barrier Kuroko always kept up. Kuroko tried to protect himself from everything, all the sadness, the disappointment, everything. Kuroko formed a barrier against all of these emotions. Thus he created his second personality, the Shadow. Kuroko's expression turned cold.

"So you want a challenge?" asked Kuroko in a harsh voice.

The Generation of Miracles all stopped in their tracks. They turned to Kuroko. They felt a shiver down their backs as they looked into Kuroko's cold, dead eyes.

"5-on-1" challenged Kuroko.

The Generation of Miracles accepted the challenge. They thought that Kuroko was looking down at them. Needless to say, Kuroko completely destroyed the Generation of Miracles. Momoi saw this and knew immediately that something was wrong. She called Kuroko's brothers and Arisu. After all, Arisu is Kuroko's childhood friend; the one that Kuroko felt loved him the most. They all rushed to the Teiko gym.

They all rushed in to see a horrifying sight. The Generation of Miracles was on the ground, panting heavily and sweating heavily. Kuroko stood towering above the Generation of Miracles who was on the floor.

"I though you said that you wanted a challenge?" sneered Kuroko. "Get back up. I'm not done with you."

Kuroko brothers knew it. They knew it deep inside their hearts that it was going to happen someday. They knew that Kuroko would one day build up a barrier against all of his emotions. He was fragile. He was fragile and the Generation of Miracles broke him. Kuroko's brothers had to inject a medication in him to calm him down. After injecting the needle into Kuroko, Kuroko's barrier broke. And he immersed himself into sadness.

Arisu couldn't bear to see Kuroko like this. She took him into her arms and hugged him.

"Don't worry Kuroko. I still love you. I am still here. I won't ever abandon you ever." said Arisu as she hugged the boy.

Kuroko hugged her back and only cried harder.

In his heart, he felt it. His heart was utter darkness and Kuroko was in the middle of it. But finally, finally a light shone into his heart. A hand reached out, and there was a bright smile. Kuroko took the hand and freed himself from the sadness. When he looked at the smile on the girl's face, he knew. He knew that Arisu saved him from his dark, dark heart.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The Generation of Miracles had tears streaming down their faces.

"He was so fragile, yet….yet we broke him…" whispered Aomine.

Seirin immediately felt guilty. Then there was a creek, Hiroshi was trying to escape. In a flash, Aomine sprinted to Hiroshi's side and took him by the collar. Aomine carried Hiroshi by his collar and then pushed him up, against the wall. Aomine reached his fist up, then he punched Hiroshi in the face.

"Why do you keep breaking him!? Just leave him alone!" yelled Aomine.

Hiroshi smiled his evil, crooked smile. "No, I won't. I want to teach him that sometimes, his stupid teamwork will fall apart. And I guess I was right."

Aomine released Hiroshi back to the floor. Hiroshi walked out the door and never turned back. They all watched the retreating figure of Hiroshi getting smaller and smaller. Seirin looked at the floor, for they knew that Hiroshi was right. With a few words, the teamwork Kuroko worked so hard to achieve was broken.

Finally, the Generation of Miracles lost control. Kise took Kagami by the collar and looked into his eyes, "Why did you do this? Kurokochi believed in you more than he ever believed in us, Kagami. You've betrayed his trust." Kise punched Kagami in the face. Midorima looked at Hyuuga with disgust. "I expected more of the captain of Seiren. I guess I was wrong." Midorima then turned around and went back to Shutoku. Murasakibara looked down at Kiyoshi. He remained silent except for a few _tsk_s. Akashi looked at Seirin, "You are not worthy of Tatsuya, Seirin. You have broken him beyond repair."

Seirin's head hung low. They knew that they were wrong. Suddenly, they heard a crash coming from the locker rooms.

* * *

As all the commotion with the Generation of Miracles began, Momoi wanted to talk to Riko in the locker rooms. Momoi brought Riko to the locker rooms. Momoi slapped Riko.

"How could you do this to him!? Why couldn't you just believe him!? Why did you have to hurt him?! You guys are scum! He trusted you guys! He needed you guys! But what did you do? You left him." screamed Momoi after she slapped Riko across the cheek.

Riko remained silent and stared at the ground. Momoi was getting angrier by the second.

"Why aren't you saying anything?! You seemed to be saying a lot when you guys broke Tetsu! Why aren't you talking now?!" spat Momoi.

RIko once again remained quiet. Momoi couldn't take it anymore. Momoi grabbed a fistful of Riko's hair and used it to slam her against the lockers. Then she let go of the brunette's hair. She grabbed Riko's collar and then once again slammed her against the locker while bringing her up. Just then, everyone came into the locker rooms.

"Satsuki, stop!" ordered Aomine.

Momoi let go of Riko and then let her fall to the ground. She was about to hit her again, until Aomine restrained her.

"Let me go, Dai-kun! Let me hit her!" hissed Momoi. Aomine ignored the girl and then restrained her, carrying her to the other side of the locker room.

Hyuga and Kiyoshi rushed to the aid of Riko and helped her get up.

Akashi took a look at Seirin.

"Pathetic. Tetsuya deserves better. We will be taking Tetsuya from your hands. You have no say in this." ordered the emperor. "Remember, Tetsuya might forgive you, but we never will."

* * *

Arisu and Kuroko's brothers were watching from the sidelines. Arisu collapsed and then began to cry.

"Why? Why? Everything Kuroko built is coming apart?" cried the girl as she fell to her knees.

Everyone in the gym knew it. Everything broke, and it will never be the same ever again.


	11. Chapter 11

Kuroko was in a white room. When he looked up, there was nothing in the room. He saw a figure approaching him. It was himself. Instead of the Kuroko with a warm smile and a happy expression, he had a dark aura, cold eyes, and an expression full of melancholy. The figure walked closer and closer to Kuroko.

"Where am I?" asked the warm Kuroko.

"In your conscious. You locked yourself away when Seirin abandoned you." replied dark Kuroko. He spat out the last sentence with anger regarding Seirin.

The warm Kuroko seemed to be afraid.

"What's going on?" asked the warm Kuroko.

"I'm protecting you." replied the other side of Kuroko with a sad smile. "I'm protecting you from all the pain and misery of the world. I'm protecting you from Seirin." He paused for a second. "Well, I _was _protecting you." corrected the dark Kuroko.

"_Was?_" asked warm Kuroko.

"I'm not going to protect you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because you've found your own way to handle your emotions. Otherwise, you wouldn't have woken up." answered dark Kuroko with a wistful expression. "No matter how much I want to protect you, I still have to let you go."

The dark Kuroko began to fade away. Slowly, his feet began to disappear. Then his legs and waist. His hands and arms began to fade away. Soon there was nothing left. Before everything disappeared, dark Kuroko whispered something, "You've become strong, Kuroko. You've become strong….. I'm done protecting you for now, but if you ever need me, you know where to find me." Soon Kuroko was by himself in the white room.

"No, don't leave me! I still need you to protect me! I still need you! I can't live without you! Help me!" Kuroko cried over and over again until his voice was hoarse. He fell to his knees and then breathed one last breath in the room. Kuroko heard a soft whisper. "You know how to protect yourself now."

Kuroko stayed on the floor for a moment and then he stood up. A blinding light covered the room. When Kuroko opened his eyes, he was in a hospital. He turned to see the Generation of Miracles and Momoi and Seirin in the hospital room.

"Ohayo, minna-san. It seems that I'm back."


	12. Chapter 12

The Generation of Miracles, Momoi, Kuroko's brothers, and Aisu stared open wide at the teal haired boy. Arisu ran out the room.

"Doctor! DOCTOR! He woke up!"

The Generation of Miracles gave Kuroko a giant hug. Momoi began crying in happiness. Kuroko's brothers were speechless. Kuroko looked around as if looking for something.

"What is it Tetsu?"

"Where's Kagami and Seirin?" asked Kuroko with a puzzled expression.

The Generation of Miracles looked down at the floor. Kuroko immediately knew what happened. He was about to open his mouth when Akashi spoke.

"You can see them after you get better."

Kuroko was surprised. "I thought you said that they can't see me."

"Well, I take it back then." snapped Akashi. "Do you want to see them or not?"

"Yes, I want to see them!" said Kuroko.

Arisu ran back into the room. She was breathless and ran to hug Kuroko.

"Tetsu. Tetsu! I missed you so much! Don't ever do that again!" cried the girl.

Kuroko just stayed silent and hugged her back. "I know, I won't lose control again. I promise."

* * *

It was the last quarter of the game. Seirin was losing by 11 points. They were playing their best but it wasn't enough. They called a time-out and huddled together.

"Shit." swore Kagami.

They were taking a small water break when he appeared. A teal haired basketball player appeared before Seirin.

"Did you guys miss me?"

"Kuroko?!"

Kuroko just smiled at Seirin. "I guess I'm back."

Kuroko held out a fist bump to Kagami. Kagami was crying.

"I'm sorry, Kuroko. I'm so sorry." Kagami returned the fist bump.

Kuroko smiled. "A shadow can't live without its light. After all, my shadow zone won't be the same without my light's zone."

Kuroko felt a peace within his heart. He walked back into the court as Seirin's phantom player.

* * *

I'm sorrry. I know this is a bad ending but I didn't know how to wrap it up. Thank you to all of my readers and for all of your reviews! I hope that you guys will read my other stories! And this is the end of The Shadow Zone Kuroko Has!


End file.
